The Extras: From mother and daughter to lovers
by Raineel
Summary: A series of extras about Shizuru and Natsuki as they struggle with their feelings and life. AU. ShizNat.
1. Extra 1, part I

**Author's note:** Hey guys! The first extra of "From mother and daughter to lovers" is now officially out! Enjoy! Also, take in mind that different extras have different settings and time. So, unless I state it, consider the time and place different from the previous chapter. And, let the fun begin for chibi Shizuru is here!

**Summary:** It's complicate, especially when the one you are in love is your mother. Shizuru remembers her childhood experience with her feelings for Natsuki. This Shizuru is the one before the amnesia. Events mentioned take place in between chapter 4 but after chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime, Mai Otome, Mai Hime destiny. The plot is mine. Just that thing. I don't own Magnus…he is property of ChieH xD

* * *

**It's Complicated, Part One**

I didn't know what it meant back then. I was just ten years old. A child. Innocent, naïve and ignorant of anything but my own selfish needs.

"We won't go to the zoo tomorrow!"

"But…but –!" I whined, annoyed at they way things had turned out.

"No buts!" Natsuki shook her head, a finger already pointed at me. "That's what you get for making a mess when I wasn't here."

I looked at the living room and pouted. It wasn't that bad. My mother was just exaggerating. A couple of my stuffed animals here and there. A few 'Shizuru was here' signs written on the walls. It was crayon. Some water or paint might do the work. And oh my, my precious tea dried on the carpet. Then I winced. The broken lamp. It wasn't what really made Natsuki mad.

I shuddered. The mere thought of it disgusts me. It was THAT. The now broke mayonnaise bottle.

"My poor, poor mayo."

I bit my bottom lip. Was she really crying over that disgusting thing? Seriously? Back then I couldn't believe it. And I still don't.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Natsuki said, glaring at me.

"But I–"

She shook her head and stood up, leaving behind her precious mayonnaise. She soon disappeared from my view as she went into the kitchen. It seemed this was the end of the conversation and any hope for forgiveness.

I dropped my head and stared at the floor. It was then when I felt it. That strange sensation on my chest. It was painful. Heart aching. And I hated it every time it happened.

"Shizuru can you…" Natsuki trailed off as she stared at her daughter. "Shizuru…"

"I'm sorry…" I said between sobs, my tears not stopping even if I wanted. "I'm really sorry…I didn't want you to get mad. I…" this time, I tried using my arm to wipe the tears off. But it didn't really work.

I kept crying and apologizing even as Natsuki came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Shush, hush now." She gently soothed me, one hand already stroking my hair. "Let it all out, that's right. Just let it all out."

It was an hour later before I stopped crying. By that time, Natsuki had forgiven me and pampered me like a princess. Mind you, I loved it when she spoiled me, especially when we took our baths together. But, secretly I had my doubts. I was afraid. I didn't want that painful reminder back.

"Stop thinking about unnecessary things, Ru." She scolded me when she saw my frown.

I looked away and apologized, "Sorry."

I then cried out when she threw a buckle of water over me. Natsuki scoffed and began washing my hair as if nothing had happened.

"Don't say it, just don't do it again." I nodded, once again enjoying her pampering. "We will go to the zoo, so no watching that late night show of yours."

"But! But it's a new episode of Bones!" I pouted when her respond was a glare. "Ikezu…"

Natsuki shook her head and mumbled, "There is really something weird about you watching that show. Why can't you just watch Barney?"

I gasped, my mouth wide open as I stared at my mother. "You must be joking right?" I demanded.

She just laughed and shook her head again, choosing this time to ignore the challenge. I shrugged. It was fine. Another time then.

"I have such a strange daughter…"

"You are one to talk, **mother**."

Unlike fairy tales, it didn't start with butterflies on my stomach. It didn't start with a joyful feeing either. No. The first sign that my feelings might be different from others started with that agonizing throbbing in my heart. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry out and tell Natsuki about it. But I couldn't. I didn't know why. My childish mind didn't understand it back then.

I know now.

I was trying to deny my feelings. Part of my body, my mind didn't want to accept these feelings. And that's why it took me so long for me to realize them.

Just like that time when I first experienced what jealousy meant.

It was just another day of 'Take your daughter to your job'. It started very simple, only to end with one of my first experience of what it meant to love someone.

"Puppy!" I squealed and chased after the small and cute animal. "Puppy!"

I stretched my hand as I kneeled in front of him. The many visits to my mother's shop had taught me to always let the animal make the first move. The puppy watched me for a few more seconds before leaning in and sniffing. A giggle escaped my lips when the puppy licked my hand.

"Such a cute puppy…" I mumbled and used my free hand to pet his head. "A very cute and good puppy."

"Shizuru…"

I winced. I knew that tone. It said 'stop it, or else'. But I couldn't help it. I am a dog lover and the puppy was really cute. It was soft and kept making these really cute noises. I wanted to hug and never let it go.

"But he reminds me of Natsuki so much!" I teased, knowing the effect it would have on my dear mother. "Don't you think so, puppy?" I grinned when the dog let out a quiet bark. "See? He agrees."

I always pushed Natsuki's limits. I was, after all, a spoiled brat and she was at fault too.

"Shizuru!"

Uh oh. She growled. That was bad. I looked up and winced again. She was glaring too.

"It's fine." The puppy's owner said, a soft smile adorning her face. "Magnus enjoys the company."

"I am really sorry," Natsuki gave me another glance before looking at the woman next to her, "She usually isn't like this."

Magnus's owner just laughed, not minding the attention I gave to her puppy. Soon, the two disappeared from my view. I supposed they were back to Natsuki's office.

"Don't worry puppy, your mommy is just talking big important and complicate stuffs with mine." It seemed that explanation satisfied him. "Come on, I think my toys are still around here."

I grinned, pleased when I found a small ball. The puppy expressed the same sentiments when I saw it moving its tail from side to side. Magnus then went after the ball and began munching it.

"Such a cute puppy."

As if he had heard me, Magnus looked up with a paw on top of the ball. His eyes wide and giving me that adorable puppy look. I giggled and approached him.

"You are really cute, just like Natsuki." His ears stood up as the tail wagged faster after my praise. "You are very smart, Magnus."

The puppy barked in agreement and used it's head to push the ball toward me. I patted his head one more time before throwing the ball. For a couple of minutes we continued playing the same game. Me throwing the ball and puppy doing his best to catch it as fast as he could.

That's until Mayo's high pitched voice interrupted our playtime.

"It's the true, Shion-chan!"

"There's no way Natsuki-san…"

"I saw them together the other night!"

I tilted my head and stared at the door in front of me. Magnus soon doing the same when he saw I wasn't paying him attention.

"It's completely normal for two women to dine together, you know."

I knew eavesdropping wasn't right but it was about Natsuki and another woman. When had Natsuki gone to a date? I blinked, remembering that night when Mai had come to babysit me. So it was then? My brows furrowed. Natsuki said it was a business meeting with the hacker Kikukawa. Not a date. It wasn't a date. Natsuki would never lie to me.

Then I heard a sigh from, I guess, Shion when Mayo insisted otherwise.

"They were on a date! A date!"

"Mayo…"

"It was the same restaurant we went last week! They were there, eating and laughing! It must have been a date!"

Their voices soon faded away, leaving me alone with Magnus. The puppy whined to get my attention. It tilted his head when I gave him an awkward smile. Before I knew it, Magnus was already snuggling his head against my leg.

"Thank you." I said, knowing he meant well.

Unlike last time, the feelings I experienced weren't that painful. They didn't make me cry. They made me want to find this Kikukawa woman and rip her head off.

"Ara…"

It was in that moment, when I felt jealousy. The simple thought of this woman getting close to my Natsuki. This woman that might have gotten who knows what kind of gentle treatment from my dear summer princess. It made me mad and afraid.

One half of me wanted, without a doubt, to torture her. To make her suffer. To cause her an immense amount of pain for trying to steal my Natsuki. Make her regret for trying or thinking she had a chance. I wanted throw her to a bottomless hole and never be found.

Magnus whimpered, feeling my killer intent. But, I was as surprised as he. This rage against someone that had helped us was strange. It was so new. That I really didn't know what to think.

And then, just as the rage had come, this dreadful fear took over me.

What if it was really a date? What if they had enjoyed their dinner? What if Natsuki had fallen for this woman? What if she left me? What if she no longer loved me? What if?

I shuddered, thankful when Magnus comforted me with a lick to my hand.

"Ara, what a good puppy." I praised him and did my best to forget those horrible feelings. "You really are like my Natsuki."

"As much as I like that dog, I really don't want you to start thinking of me as one."

Magnus barked happily and rushed to her owner. The two women then exchanged respective goodbyes. I don't remember if I had done the same. Back then, at that moment, I didn't care.

"Natsuki…" I called, slowly approaching her. "Natsuki."

She blinked when I lifted my arms but soon understood its meaning.

"Aren't you acting like a brat today?" she teased me as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Shion was right, I spoiled you too much." She then groaned, shifting my body to adjust my weight around her arms.

"I'm ten….there's an unwritten rule that allows me to act like a spoiled brat."

Natsuki chuckled and said nothing. She knew I was acting a bit strange. After all, words weren't needed between us when it came to this type of things. It was strange but I held it as evidence of our special connection. I cherished it with my life as much as every second I had with Natsuki.

It wasn't until we left the shop, letting Mai close it this time, that I dared to ask her about her 'date'.

"Huh?" she gave me a look that said 'are you nuts?'. "I told you, it was a business meeting."

"Mayo thought otherwise…" I mumbled back, pouting when she just arched an eyebrow.

"…And Mayo can be trusted because…?"

I said nothing and went back to put my head over Natsuki's neck. Secretly, enjoying her scent and warm that it gave me. She laughed, not really understanding what was going in my mind.

"Silly, silly girl," she teased me and I decided to look up. "Haven't I told you? I don't need anyone besides my Ru-chan."

Natsuki's smile was never more beautiful than in that moment and her words. Those simple words made my heart beat unlike any other time.

I felt loved. I felt wanted. So many emotions of joy mixed in one. Not even thousand words could ever describe how I was feeling. All that hate, all that fear. It vanished in a second. All because of that simple gesture of love she kindly gave me, even if she did it unconsciously.

When I remember those words and her smile, I knew why I kept fighting. Why, each time, I smiled back. Day by day, trying my best to make her happy. To make her not regret ever loving me. To make myself a woman worth of her love.

I was unaware of it, but that was the first sign. The start of when I began falling for the woman I called mother.

"My arms are dying, my dear daughter."

"I don't care."

"Are you trying to kill me?

"Maybe…"

Some people might say that it was easier when I was a child. That, our happiest moments, were during that time. A time when neither of us were aware of the extent of our feelings. Maybe they are right. Maybe they aren't. However, the truth is that my first eight years were the best.

It wasn't really love at first sight. But it became love in the end. I fell for Natsuki and she fell in love with me. We both fought for our relationship to work. We stood against the cruelty of society, against its laws, against everything that said that what we had was wrong.

I know that we will win because I love Natsuki and she loves me. In the end, there will be a way for us to work it out. Society be damned.

At that time, I was just ten years old. I was a naïve child. A spoiled brat. But, no matter what others said, I did love her. I will always love her.

It was not wrong. It was not a sin. It was just love.

And, yes. Maybe it's complicated.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Chibi Shizuru: **Ooooh! –Looks at another website- Aaaahh!

**Natsuki: **-blinks- Shizuru what are you watching?

**Chibi Shizuru:** Eh? You can do that?!

**Natsuki:** -panics- Shizuru!

**Chibi Shizuru:** -sighs- -looks at Natsuki- yes?

**Natsuki:** what are you watching or reading?

**Chibi Shizuru:** -innocently- just girl-on-girl action

**Natsuki:** oh…wait WHAT?! –Takes the laptop away-

**Chibi Shizuru:** Ikezu…

* * *

**Author's note:** Little Shizuru might do that…like, really do it if she were given the chance. Thank god she is a fictional character…Anyway I just love one-shots! Or extras if you want to call that. And you know why? Because I don't need to care about the backstory! You guys already know the general stuff, so all I have to do is add whatever I please –well not really…- and further explore Shizuru's and Natsuki's relationship with each. What I really like is that I can change the point of view, settings and time. Heh, well. What did you think? A good mixture between fluff and angst?

**Updates are on my profile.**


	2. Extra 1, part II

**Author's note:** Unlike Shizuru, Natsuki has it harder since she is the older one. She has more to think and worry about. I kind of think this version of Natsuki is better written than the last xD Also, thanks **Syler-aka-Heartsan** for beta-ing this chapter. I keep forgetting to thank her for such a good job Dx. Hope you like the new chapter! Please do read the **references**.

**Summary:** It's complicated, especially when the one you are in love is your daughter. Natsuki remembers her experiences with her feelings for Shizuru. This Natsuki is the one after the amnesia Shizuru awakes. Events mentioned take place in between chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime, Mai Otome, Mai Hime destiny. The plot is mine.

* * *

**It's complicated, Part Two**

You already know the deal, don't you? The first time I felt something 'different' for Shizuru was on that night. (1) However, it took me the next day to fully understand what had taken place the night before.

I had feelings for my daughter! For my eleven year old daughter! A kid! Was I some kind of pervert? What is it that they called this type of person? A pedophile? Am I one?

Scared wasn't even close to what I felt. I neglected my work. I spaced out every time. Mayo had to knock some sense to me! Mayo! That idiot who has the name of my favorite food!

I had to find a solution. Fast. Shizuru, even if she was just eleven, was a smart kid. She knew me and might find out. I couldn't do that to her. She just found some stability after that first crazy year. So, yeah. I decided to do the most reasonable thing. I denied the existence of those feelings. Really smart, eh?

Many times, I thought. It's nothing. It's something a mother feels when she is proud of her daughter. A maternal instinct. Nothing strange, nothing more. It's that simple.

But that is not the complete truth. The reason I freaked out. The reason I was so scared was because it might be true. I was really in love with my daughter. That Kikukawa woman made see it.

It was when Shizuru was ten and I was still new at my job. Back then, Mai reminded me of Mamiko Kikukawa, the hacker. (2) There were some other legal things that needed to be handled and she happened to be a lawyer too. I also had yet to thank her for everything she did for us and so I invited her to dinner.

To kill two birds with one stone, as they say.

"Thanks for meeting me."

Mamiko shook her head and gave me a small smile before saying, "No problem. I'm just surprised about the sudden call."

"Yes…well." I struggled with my words, suddenly feeling nervous around this woman. "I wanted to thank you for everything."

I have never been good at expressing myself to strangers. Still am. That is why I had Mai working with me at the shop. She usually did the social stuff and I stuck with the pets. Shion and Mayo were there just in case. After all, they were the only people I trusted at that time.

"Natsuki-san, it's okay. It was my pleasure to help you."

I hated myself for not being able to express my gratitude in the right way. This woman had helped me. A complete stranger and gave me a life. Sort of. She gave me a life with Shizuru. It wasn't everyday that something like this happened.

"Yeah, well…thank you." I looked at her, hoping she could see how much I meant it. "Really, thank you very much."

An awkward silence followed next. Neither of us knowing what to do next. To both our relief, the waitress came with our food and I remembered why I also wanted to meet this woman.

As time went by, we began to feel more comfortable around each other. We joked, discussed matters about the shop and praised our respective daughters.

And yeah, it was around that time when that woman dropped the bomb on me without realizing.

"My Yukino is so shy, she reminds me so much of my husband." Mamiko took a sip of her wine before praising her daughter. The love radiating from her eyes. "I think her shyness makes her cuter. It is one of things I use to tease her about."

"Eh? Is that so?" I smiled at the woman, understanding what she meant. "Shizuru is very cute on her own, especially when she pouts and mutters 'Ikezu'. Sometimes I ask myself where she got that Kyoto-ben accent." I chuckled, hoping that my daughter hadn't just sneezed. "You should have seen her. The other day…"

Three minutes? Five minutes? I didn't know how long it lasted. But, I do know I was babbling a lot about my daughter.

"Sorry…" I muttered, embarrassed at how I just acted.

Mamiko only gave me an understanding smile before saying, "You love Shizuru-chan a lot, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"When Natsuki-san speaks of her daughter," she pointed at my face, "it is like your face lights up. Your eyes are bit wider and you don't stop grinning.

"You almost seem to be in love."

And she did it. Boom! One sentence. Seven words. That is all it took to freak me out.

Thankfully, she didn't see it. I was lucky. Again. The waitress was back asking if we wanted anything else.

"Thank you, again." I said once my dessert was finished. I hadn't dared to speak before that. Too afraid that she might notice my reaction to her words.

"It's no problem, but are you sure about leaving the shop to Tokiha-san?" she asked, still not understanding why I had decided to leave the place to Mai instead of Shizuru if something was to happen to me. (3)

"Yeah." I nodded, firm on my decision.

I trusted my instincts in this and they didn't fail me when the time to leave Fuuka came.

"I hope to meet you again."

"Yes, me too."

I would have never guessed that 'next time' would take almost nine years from now. And this time, just like the first, was to ask her for another favor.

To change Shizuru Kruger to Shizuru Viola. (4)

* * *

You know what is more frustrating than a spoiled brat? A teenage version of that spoiled brat. If dealing with a ten year old Shizuru was hard –and let's not talk about the fights she keeps getting into–, dealing with teen Shizuru wasn't just hard. It was madness. It drove me nuts.

Sometimes I did wonder if she was even my daughter when I saw her shopping for clothes. Or doing all those girly stuffs I detested. And no. I won't say anything about how she keeps finding all this rare and expensive teas either.

Her tea addiction –Ha! She will never admit it, but it is an addiction!- and my mayo craving were the only two things we agreed not to speak of. Not after that fight we had. I shuddered. My poor, poor mayo. Let's just say that tea and mayo don't mix.

Anyway, that is not the point. At least, not for today.

"Ara? Is Natsuki tired already?"

And speaking of the devil, there she is.

"Hardly."

"If you want I can piggy back you." she teased me with that trademark Cheshire grin. One that sometimes seemed almost perverted from time to time.

I shook my head from side to side rapidly, not trusting my voice. Damn her and her teasing! Lately, her words had greater effect on me. I was, usually, reduced to a stuttering tomato. Just like now.

"Fu fu…" she smirked before continuing walking ahead of me.

Damn it! Was it even human for someone to blush this much? I wasn't a teenager boy with hormonal problems! So, why damn it? Why couldn't I stop blushing around her? Or why did my heart beat this fast?

I sighed and continued the walk, chuckling when I heard Chie whining behind me. Any distraction, even at the expense of the girl's suffering, was welcome.

You see, last week, my sweet and charming daughter got into another of those wonderful fights she loved to get into. And no, she wasn't alone. The 'trio' was with her too. Yeah, Chie, Anh and Haruka. Those kids were the death of me. I'm not kidding.

Anyway, long to short story, I ended up having to baby-sit the girls for their camping trip. The school's counselor said that it was a way for the girls to express their inner selves. Did she really hope that Mother Nature would stop their frequent fights? Ha! Good luck with that! But, I accepted. I thought it might be fun.

I thought wrong. That camp trip was the last straw. It was what made me realize that I really, really had feelings for my daughter. And that scared the shit out of me.

"Slowpokes! Hurry up! There is still more to do!" Haruka's loud and thunder-like voice echoed all over the forest. "Harada! Show some dignity!"

"I think my dignity died the moment we started this trip." The tomboy muttered tiredly as she sat on the ground. "I wish Aoi was here…"

"You heard what that woman said, no girlfriends." I pointed out before looking at our surroundings, nodding when it seemed to be the most appropriate place to camp.

A soft, melodic giggle suddenly snapped me from my detailed inspection. I glance around and my heart ached when I saw the scene played not far from me.

"You should really stop teasing that poor woman." Shizuru playfully scolded, a small smile adorning her face.

Anh shrugged and said, "If she wanted me to stop, she could have said so."

"You know how hard is to say 'no' to you."

"But you and Haruka always say 'no' to me."

I walked away. No desire to hear about whatever they might talk about. I have had enough with those other times.

"Damn it."

Why was it back? That painful, agonizing aching that ripped my heart in tiny pieces? Why? I looked at the giggling teenagers and knew the answer.

It was them. Shizuru and Anh. Their friendship, their close relationship. It annoyed me and I hated it. I was supposed to be supportive. I needed to play the nice mother. But, I couldn't. I wouldn't and didn't understand it at that time.

I know now.

Shizuru was, and is, mine. Not Anh's. She was only mine as selfish as it sounded. That is why I took the news very badly when I heard it from Chie. Shizuru knew that I didn't approve of her relationship with Anh. And maybe, just maybe, that is why she broke up with her after a month of dating. That was far from the truth.

I sighed, daring myself to take another glance at the two teenagers. They weren't together. They were just friends now. However, it didn't stop my feelings from taking over my better judgment.

I was jealous. Scared. Annoyed. And a little angry at myself. I was everything but happy. It wasn't logical but at the same time it was.

There was no denying it. I was jealous that Anh had been Shizuru's first girlfriend. The idea of them kissing, of Anh stealing her first kiss. A kiss that it was rightfully mine, made me jealous and unhappy.

What if I hadn't been your mother, Ru? What if I had been your teacher, would you? Could we? Those were only some of the questions I asked to myself when I thought of different scenarios. Of a life where Shizuru wasn't my daughter and I wasn't her mother.

Damn it! I cursed again when I saw Shizuru giving another smile to Anh. It wasn't like the ones she gave me. Mine were special. They were gentle, kind, warm and beautiful. But, goddamnit, it hurt! It hurt when she looked at her and not me.

I wanted her to see only me. I wanted to be her everything. I wanted to be her reason to live. I wanted all that and more.

I should have known better than be greedy. What I asked was impossible, something that only I could see in dreams. Or so I thought back then.

"Natsuki-san!" Chie called me, a little agitated. "Natsuki-san!"

"What's the matter?"

I blinked as she grabbed both of my arms and stared at me. "Tell me is a joke. Tell me she is lying."

"Ah…huh?"

Noticing my confusion, she elaborated. "Haruka just said we are all sleeping in the same tent. Four people. One tent. Lie, right?"

"Oh…Oh!" I nodded, chuckling when Chie's horrified expression disappeared. "Shizuru warned me about Haruka's sleeping habits, so I brought extra tents."

"Thank goddess…"

A small smile began forming on my face as I watched the interactions between the girls.

"Harada, you coward! Where are you? There is still a lot more to do!"

"Ara, Haruka-chan should be more careful with her voice. You might scare all the animals."

"If she hasn't already…"

"What did you say tomboy!"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

I spun around, startled when I heard Shizuru's voice behind to me.

"Enjoying the show, Natsuki?"

"Shizuru…"

Shizuru smiled, tilting her head while giving a glance to her friends. "Sometimes I wonder how we are all friends…"

"You chose them, I didn't."

"Yet you approve of them, despite all the trouble they have brought to us. To me."

I glanced at the running trio and said, "Because they are worth it," then I looked at Shizuru, "They make you happy. I don't think anyone else can."

Except me, had things been different.

"Natsuki makes me very happy too, you know."

"I-Idiot…"

Sometimes I wondered if she just enjoyed teasing me. If she enjoyed seeing me as a stuttering strawberry. But, other times, I thought that she knew more than I. That she was aware of my feelings.

From time to time, her teasing would get the best out of me. My heart would start beating faster, my voice would change and my face. My face would take a different shade of pink than the usual. But, just as it had come, it would go.

Shizuru's teasing was both a blessing and curse.

She was always pushing, always testing our boundaries. It was okay, though. I didn't mind. After all, if something were ever to occur, she was to make the first move. Not me. I couldn't. I wouldn't be the one forcing my selfish feelings upon her.

"Natsuki?"

I shook my head and pointed at the sky, "It's getting dark; we should go and find some wood for the fire."

"No need, Haruka did all." Anh informed me between pants, obviously still tired about the chase she just had with the blond girl. "God…this sucks."

"I thought you loved nature, Anh?" I teased playfully, a rare occasion that deserved to be taken advantage.

"Yes." She then hissed and glared at incoming blond, "But, not with her. She spoils everything."

"I heard that!"

"It was meant to be heard!"

And, okay. That is enough. If I start telling you everything, you might as well just sleep. Let's fast-forward to the important thing. Sleeping arrangement. There were just three tents and the five of us. Four were vow to share with the other. And, oh boy, was that a complete disaster.

"I won't sleep with you! You snore too loudly!" Chie yelled, that horrified expression back on her face. "And there is no way I am going to be in the same tent as Anh! She might violate me in my sleep!"

"That is not true!" Anh and Haruka shouted at the same time with the same indignation.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I should just let them be. Maybe I should have really brought an extra tent…

"I want to sleep with Shi-chan!" Anh whined and went to hug Shizuru's arm. "She appreciates me."

"Then I will sleep with Natsuki-san!" Chie said, mimicking the other girl's earlier action but with me.

Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have objected. It was the logical arrangement. Note the 'normal'. There was no way I was leaving Shizuru with Anh. Absolute, no way.

"How about Chie sleeps on her own then?" Shizuru suggested, giving a quick glance and asking me to find a solution to this. Fast.

I let out a small sigh of relief. At that moment I didn't care about the implications my actions. I just wanted Shizuru with me.

"Yes, Anh and Haruka you will share the tent. Chie will sleep in the extra and I will be with Shizuru."

"What?"

It took most of the afternoon for Shizuru and me to make it work. And we were both already too exhausted when night came. So yeah, while the girls had fun with their marshmallows and scary stories. I decided to go to sleep. Shizuru had the energy. I didn't.

"Maybe I am getting old…" I muttered, groaning when I heard Haruka screaming for the eleventh time in the night.

"Maybe you are…"

I blinked and tilted my head when I saw Shizuru crawling toward me. When did she get in? What about the others? But, my mind couldn't formulate anything as I became a stuttering strawberry.

"I-Idiot."

She giggled, ignoring my obvious discomfort and settled next to me.

"Natsuki is so much fun."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Shizuru. Always trying to find a way to push me to my limits. But, that night she won the price. She really did and I don't know if it was for the better or worst.

"Say, Natsuki."

"Yes?"

"Why did you disapprove of my relationship with Anh?"

Because she wasn't me. Because you should only love me. Because Shizuru belongs with Natsuki only.

That's what I wanted to say and didn't. I was still too afraid. Too much of a coward.

"I don't know."

"Is that so?"

I nodded, no longer trusting my voice when her face leaned forward. She taunted me again.

"Why?"

Why, what? Why did I look away each time I saw you two together? Why I cursed myself for how insensible I was even when you needed my support the most? Why my heart ached for you each time I saw you looking at her and not me? Why, what my dear daughter?

"Because…"

I wasn't aware of it in that moment but I was leaning forward too. We closed our eyes. I could almost taste her lips. Almost.

"Natsuki-san! Natsuki-san!"

Damn you, Chie. No really, damn her. Had we kissed, maybe, just maybe, the drama would have lessened. I sighed. What's done is done. And we never said anything to each other about it, not until we were finally together. Shizuru's silence only meant that she was as startled as I of the possibility of us kissing had Chie not interrupted.

Anyway, that's not all. Nope. My conscience wouldn't let me sleep just like that. So, when everything was back to normal, and everyone was in bed, I did it. And stop right there with any perverted thoughts! I did no such thing!

"The things you do to me…" I muttered, giving Shizuru a gentle smile. "Stop pushing so much, Ru. We both won't like the outcome."

"Natsuki…"

For a moment, I thought she was awake. For an instant, I thought I was caught in the act. But, my many nights with her told me not to worry. Shizuru had the habit to talk in her sleep. Still, I waited a whole minute before doing anything else.

"Please forgive me for my selfish feelings."

I leaned forward and gave a soft kiss to the sleeping beauty.

It might not be her first kiss, but it was for me. And it was enough to satisfy my feelings. Enough for that moment.

"I love you, Shizuru."

Always.

That was the only time I ever did something like that. That was the only time I let my feelings get the best of me. I vowed never to do it again. That is, until she confronted me and I willingly gave up.

I don't care if it's wrong. I don't care if I will go to hell. I don't give a damn if I am sent to jail. (5)

Everyone be damned.

I love her. I love Shizuru. And yes. She is a woman. She is my daughter. And you know what else? She is my lover.

It's complicated.

So, what?

* * *

**Omake:**

**Shizuru:** Ikezu…

**Natsuki:** Shi-Shizuru!

**Shizuru:** -pouts- I wanted to do naughty and dirty things to Natsuki.

**Natsuki:** -blushes- O-oi!

* * *

**Reference:**

(1) She is referring to chapter 4, in case you forgot.

(2) Yes, she is Yukino's mother. Yes, she is the woman that made 'The Krugers' exist officially. She dealt with the paperwork, remember?

(3) Natsuki is leaving the shop to Mai. That's why she called Mamiko, to arrange that. It is also very useful by the time Natsuki decides to start a new life with Shizuru away from Fuuka. She practically left everything 'physical' to Mai. It will be explained later too.

(4) I never specified it, I am doing it now. Shizuru, being Natsuki's daughter, obviously had 'Kruger' as her last name. It gets changed when the two of them leave Fuuka. To make things a bit easier.

(5) Just in case...you can go to jail if you decide to start a relationship with your family members, unless they are like fourth generation cousins or something like that. God, I didn't know there were laws for that too!

* * *

**Author's note:** I am a bit surprise. It was very easy to make this chapter longer, to say…10-11 MWord pages? Give or take. Also, did you notice? Like last chapter, I played the different scenarios of jealousy, confusion, realization, etc. So, we have a bit of everything. I hope it helps.

P. S. 'So What' from Pink kept playing on my face after that last line xD

P.S.S. I am marking it as 'complete' for now.


	3. Extra 2

**Author's note:** So, yeah. I kind of lied. Shizuru had it hard too. Oh, and I hope no one gets offended, especially the boys. And yes, I actually had to go to Wikipedia and find that guy's name just to put him and be able to do what I did. Thanks **Syler aka Heartsan** for betaing this chapter!

**Warning:** light angst, cursing and what people call 'bad words'.

**Summary:** Friends were always welcome but all Shizuru ever needed was Natsuki. However, not many agreed with that. Unlike Natsuki, little Shizuru had to deal with more than just her neighborhood, and those problems followed her until her teenager years. Events take place in between chapter 4 but after chapter 3. Shizuru still has yet to have her attack.

**Disclaimer:** Bleh, do you really think I would be writing fanfics if I owned Mai Hime or Destiny or Otome?

* * *

**Why Boys Aren't Needed**

Shizuru might have been just eleven years old, but even then she knew it. At least on an unconscious level, she knew that all she needed was Natsuki. And it all started one day at school. To be more precise, a week before Valentine's Day.

The boys watched their eyes and mouth wide open. Every girl giggled, energetically drawing, cutting or pasting decorations on their respective cards for their special someone. Well, at least most of the girls where doing that.

"This is so boring!"

Anh looked at the blonde girl, nodding in agreement. "It is. I don't understand why we have to do this."

Chie, who had been enjoying herself by pasting little hearts all over her card, glanced at them and said. "You two are just acting like that because you have no one special to –!"

"Shut it, Harada!" Haruka snapped, narrowing her eyes toward the tomboy.

Chie winced and complied, the ache on arm painfully reminding her of the blonde's earlier punch. She had learned to not mess with Suzushiro Haruka, especially if you weren't Shizuru or Anh.

"That's not fair." she mumbled with a pout on her face before going back to her card. "Speaking of Shizuru…"

The tomboy glanced around and tilted her head when she saw the brunette. Anh and Haruka soon followed her actions.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked when she felt eyes upon her, not surprised when it was from their friends.

"What are you doing?"

"What is that?"

"Who are you giving it to?"

Shizuru blinked, startled as the three girls questioned her at the same time. "My, my so many questions."

"Shizuru!" the trio whined, knowing that their friend was teasing them now.

"Alright, alright." She giggled before showing her Valentine's card.

At a first glance, the card looked like any other. But the catch was when you opened it. The girls gasped their eyes wide open as they noticed the little details their friend had added inside the card. The first page was covered with multiple hearts; however, they soon noticed a second attachment to them.

"Wow…" they mumbled as they slid the piece of cardboard that made the heart slid and reveal an empty space. It was obviously for small photos of whoever was to receive the card.

The trio then glanced at the other side of the card and blinked at the amount of decoration used, especially when most of it was to form a big heart.

"You like?" They glared at her and Shizuru took it as a 'yes'. "Ara, thank you very much."

"Who are you giving it to?"

"Yeah, who?"

Shizuru grinned and was ready to say the name, until someone else interrupted her. The quartet growled when they heard that familiar and undesired voice.

"Me, of course!" Ishigami Wataru shouted with that same arrogance in his voice.

He was the self proclaimed the school's idol and talented painter. It was also well known that he had a huge crush on Shizuru from the first day he saw her. He had insisted that it had been 'love at first sight' and they were 'soul mates'. The twelve year old boy was also the source of Shizuru's annoyance. It was because of him that the brunette had started fighting at school. Besides, with a boy like him, who would like any other boy in the first place?

"Want another broken nose, Ishigami-han?" Anh asked with a smirk, one that sent chills to everyone besides her friends.

"That guy's got to learn what rejection means…" Chie commented, a smile crossing her lips as she sat on one of the desk near her. However, she made sure to have Shizuru close to her. Just in case.

"Words don't work on an idiot like him." Haruka said and cracked her knuckles.

She grinned when the boy flinched at the noise. Behind her, Shizuru held her card protectively and her eyes glared at Wataru. She knew better than start the fight or get into it now. Anh and Haruka would handle it for now, hopefully without having to fight.

_Yes, like that would happen._

"Shizuru-san, please don't deny our feelings for each other!" Wataru began saying, ignoring Anh's and Haruka's twitching eyes. "I will accept that card as I proof of your love and will take care of you." he then glanced behind and nodded at the other boys next to him.

"Ishigami-sama will love you forever! He will be your prince!" the first boy said.

Forever? That sounded too long. Shizuru didn't like the sound of spending with a boy like Wataru. Arrogant, annoying and coward. No, no. It wouldn't do.

And Prince? Not to start with how cliché or overrated that was but Shizuru didn't need a prince. She had her own summer princess, who was also was her modern knight in shiny armor. Protecting her, taking care of her, spoiling her and the most important: loving her.

"Ishigami-sama is the perfect man for Fujino-sama! Please accept his feelings and be his!" the second one said.

Perfect man? She didn't need one. Shizuru didn't need perfection. She just wanted a simple, gentle person who would love her. Therefore, it was another 'no' to accepting the boy's feelings.

Then again, nothing much could be done for Wataru. He was either too ignorant or had brain issues. Maybe it was both...

"How many times must I say it? I don't like you! And I don't like boys!" Shizuru shouted, a blush adorning her face as she realized what she had just done.

Wataru blinked, chuckling before answering back. "Don't be silly, Shizuru-san. Of course you don't like any boy. You like me!" The two minions laughed and nodded, obviously agreeing with their boss. "Now, how about you tell everyone how much you love me?"

_I like Natsuki!_

Shizuru gasped, the sudden thought shocking her. However, she didn't get to think about it much at that moment.

She glanced at her friends and knew that had been the last straw. Haruka growled before tackling Ishigami as Anh took a couple of erasers and started to throw them at the boy's minions.

It was, another fine day at Fuuka Academy. Just another fight, like any other one between its students.

"Ah! Teacher! Teacher please, help me!"

"Come back here, you coward! Have some guts and fight me!"

Yes, just another normal day with its usual trouble.

* * *

As the years went, Shizuru grew up understanding that people were very different from her childlike vision. She understood that grown ups weren't as nice as they seemed. That, not everyone liked the idea of having a lesbian as their friend or classmate. On many occasions she remembered the jokes, the looks and rumors. She hated it and was it not for her friends; she might have done something she shouldn't. Well, she was already trying to stop her fights…but it was hard. And usually, it wasn't her fault.

Wataru Ishigami was the perfect example. The moment he had found out that Shizuru was indeed dating Anh and that there wasn't a chance at all, he decided to bully the girl. Shizuru didn't care much about it; however, it was starting to be harder for her to hide it from Natsuki. She was just glad that the other woman was a little dense and preferred to mind her own business. It also helped that the veterinarian worked in the city and not on the island.

Shizuru winced, remembering the last time her mother had defended her at their neighborhood. Natsuki had ended almost beating a man to death for badmouthing them and was threatening to jail. The 'Ice Princess' had learnt her lesson. Still, Shizuru knew better. The teenager really didn't want to know what might happen had the older woman found out about her school life.

"I wonder where Anh is …" she mumbled absently as she walked out of the library. Shizuru grimaced when she saw who was coming toward her.

"Oh look!" Wataru Ishigami said, pointing at Shizuru, "It's the dyke!"

"The dyke!" his minions echoed.

The boys and girls around Wataru laughed and pushed the brunette when they passed by her, prompting the books and bag that Shizuru had to fall.

"Don't get near her girls or she will make you one of her harem!" Wataru said again, pushing Shizuru one last time.

Thankfully, for the brunette, her friends had come just in time to help.

"Sorry we are late, Shi-chin!" Anh apologized, who was just in time to stop her friend from falling after the boy's harsh push.

"Harada just couldn't leave her girlfriend alone for a second." Haruka informed after punching two guys on the stomach. She smirked, her eyes set on the trembling Wataru.

"Hey, you are just jealous because your girlfriend is too busy with college!" Chie retorted as she put her foot behind Wataru. She chuckled when the boy fell. "Now, where were you planning to go?"

The boy trembled and looked around for his minions, cursing when he saw they were incapacitated. "Well…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Haruka punched the boy's cheek, carefully to not break the glasses. She already had a long lecture about punching boys with glasses from Miss Maria. She didn't need anymore, especially when Yukino had said that the glasses shouldn't suffer because of its owner.

"You! You will pay for this Suzushiro!"

The boy then rushed to the library, his minions following close behind.

"Come back anytime, Ishigami! I dare you!" Haruka yelled after them, her hand still clenched in anger.

"Thank you…" Shizuru said, hugging her blonde savior. "…Haru-chin."

"Shut it, bubuzuke. I know you are teasing me."

And she was, after all, Shizuru was wearing her trademark Cheshire grin. Anh and Chie giggled when they saw the light blush spreading all over Haruka's face.

"Awww, Ruka-chin is embarrassed!"

"How cute!"

"You two!" Haruka growled and chased after Chie when she saw the camera on her hands. "Come back here Harada! I want that camera!"

"No way!"

Shizuru giggled, obviously enjoying her friend's interactions. "They aren't very subtle are they?"

"I think they did better this time." Anh teased, a small smile crossing her lips. "Well, have about we go somewhere more private?"

The younger girl nodded and followed her friend until they found a more secluded place.

"So, tell me what's on your mind." Anh asked sitting on the bench as she looked at her long time friend.

Shizuru stared at the other girl's face, wondering how she should begin. "You were right. She was jealous and glaring at you each time we were all with the looks and touches."

"And you tell me this now because…? I already knew that, you know. But you didn't believe me and that is why we played as a couple for another month."

Shizuru sighed, trying to order her thoughts. It was mess. Everything. And partially, it was her fault, especially when she decided to do something about her feelings toward her mother.

You see, a year ago, Shizuru had come to a realization. No, no. It wasn't that she found about being a lesbian. She always knew she liked girls and not boys. Well, not girls. Just one. A woman. Her mother.

Shizuru was sure she was in love with her mother after that one, the first of many, dream. And no, it wasn't the normal kind one. It was a sexy, touching with kissing type of dream. At first, she panicked. She was scared and that is why she tried dating Anh. She loved Natsuki, but the unspeakable law of society told her that it was wrong.

It wasn't after a week with Anh, that Shizuru knew Natsuki was the one for her.

"Sometimes…I just want to give up…" Shizuru began saying, not really answering the other girl's earlier question. "Other times, I am just happy to be by her side."

"But…that isn't enough, is it?"

Anh was right. It wasn't enough. As time kept going, Shizuru noticed the possibility that Natsuki felt the same way as her. It began with flashback of her childhood, then she remembered those glare the older woman gave to Anh when they had started their relationship. She saw jealousy, shame and love. All those mixed emotions on Natsuki's eyes. And now, after the camping trip. Shizuru was sure of it. Natsuki did love her.

"She won't admit it." Shizuru looked at her friend, a single tear dropping on her lap. "She is afraid, Anh. I heard her when she kissed me that night. She thinks that her feelings for me are wrong!"

"She…loves you, that's why she is so scared. People who are in love…they do a lot of silly stuff before doing the right thing."

"But, she wasn't like that when I was younger! She always showed me her love…now…" Shizuru sniffed, wiping another tear from her face. "She barely shows me any physical affection."

"I…am sorry." She said, hating herself for not being able to help her friend.

Shizuru shook her head and said, "It's not your fault…I can understand what Natsuki is thinking but…" she closed her eyes, begging her tears to stop. "But it hurts…god, does this hurt." A hand unconsciously clenching her chest, "I have tried anything, from teasing to subtle hints but…she just doesn't want to see it.

"My only precious moments are when she is sleeping, when she is unaware that I wrap my arms around her and snuggle closer, desperately wanting to stay by her side as long as I can." She gave a bittersweet smile to her friend, "You can't know how much it hurts when I don't feel her next to me….or maybe it hurts more when she unconsciously snuggles closer to me but leaves my side by morning.

"I love her so much it hurts."

"I know."

"I don't need anyone but her." Shizuru whispered, "I just want my Na-chin."

"I know." Anh repeated, closing her eyes as she comforted her friend. "I know and I really want to grant that one wish for you."

From behind the bushes, Haruka and Chie glanced at each other before looking at her sobbing friend. Their eyes reflecting Anh's earlier wish. After all, Shizuru was their dear friend.

All Shizuru ever wanted was Natsuki. She realized it when she was eleven and reaffirmed her desires when she turned eighteen. Shizuru didn't need any boy or girl. Just, Natsuki.

So simple yet so hard to accomplish.

* * *

I have nothing to say. I am very tired right now. Review if you please…ZzzzZzZzZ

P.S. And yeah, just in to confirm something. Natsuki and Shizuru live in Fuuka Island but Natsuki works in the 'mainland'. Just wanted to clear that up.


	4. Extra 3

**Author's note:** Yeah, sorry about the lack of update from last week. Hope you like this new chapter.

**Warning:** Unpleasant old ladies, bad gossip and…fluff in between?

**Summary:** Gossip is vowed to happen when you love your daughter/mother, when you live somewhere where people don't accept who you are. Love is never easy. Natsuki and Shizuru know that. It's struggle for them everyday in their neighborhood. Events take place after the end of chapter 4 but a little before chapter 5. Shizuru still has yet to have her attack and the girls are together.

**Disclaimer:** Mai Hime, Mai Otome, Mai Destiny are property of Sunrise or that is what I heard…

* * *

**Love is never easy**

When Natsuki moved to the small neighborhood of Fuuka, she never expected problems. Rather, she just wanted peace and silence. She didn't need a welcome party. She didn't help. She had received enough. Natsuki just wanted them to mind their own business, just as she minded her own. No, luck on that.

"No way!"

"Yes! My sister's friend's cousin's friend saw it!"

The group of women gasped, their hands covering their mouths at their youngest member. They then looked at each other, their eyes wide in horror.

"How disgusting!" one of the women sneered, her words reflected her face and feelings.

Almost too enthusiastically, the youngest one added. "And her daughter is the same!"

A serious of gasp followed next as the women continued chatting.

"How shameful!"

"They will burn in hell!"

"Why can't they just find a young man and marry?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why do they have to live here?"

From above, Shizuru watched their exchange quietly. Too quietly. However, the way her eyes narrowed toward the group reflected her true feelings.

"Did you know? That daughter of hers is in a gang!"

"No! It is true?"

"Yes! I saw them last time with those other girls, all bruised up!"

"How shameful! Girls should not fight!"

"I completely agree!"

The gasp, the comments and sneers continued but they soon faded as the group left to somewhere else.

"And I thought men were annoying…" she mumbled absently and walked away from the window.

"Say that again and people will think that the cliché about all lesbians hating men is real." Natsuki teased from the couch, grinning when Shizuru sat next to her. "They are just stupid old women gossiping. Don't mind them."

"I don't like it."

Natsuki sighed and used her arm to put her lover's head on her lap. "There, there." She started gently caressing Shizuru's hair. "Say goodbye to all those bad old ladies talk and go to candyland."

"Do you think this will work?"

"Honestly? No, I don't think so." She flashed a toothy grin to her lover, "But, I really want you to stop listening what they say. It does no good."

"They'll judge us as if they knew everything."

"Let them judge them."

"They judge you! You! I –"

Natsuki gave her lover a quick kiss, chuckling when the other woman glared at her. "I thought you liked my kisses?"

"I'm trying to be serious, Natsuki!" Shizuru complained childishly.

Sometimes, she really disliked the carefree attitude of the older woman.

"Words…won't hurt me." The veterinarian stated before she stared into the brunette's eyes. "They won't hurt me as long as you are here, by my side and loving me. I learned that from last time."

"I-Idiot…" Shizuru whispered and hide her head on woman's lap. "Natsuki no Ikezu."

Natsuki chuckled again, smiling at the beautiful strawberry color she saw crawling over Shizuru's face.

"How about we got the amusement park?"

"Date?"

"Yeah, it's a date."

* * *

For a Friday afternoon, the amusement park was half empty. Something Natsuki thought was for the better since she didn't like crowds. Glancing at her lover, the veterinarian reminded herself why she made these small sacrifices. She knew it. It had been a great idea to leave Fuuka and come to this place. A place where no one knew about her real relationship with the young woman next to her.

"Oh! Look!" Shizuru shouted with childlike excitement as she bounced up and down and pointed at one of the games. "Love tunnel! Love tunnel! Let's go to that one!"

Natsuki grimaced. Surely, Shizuru was joking right? But one quick glance told her enough. Nope. Her lover was quite serious about going to that particular place.

"Please?" The brunette pleaded with a puppy look and pout. "Natsuki-chin?"

Natsuki's right eye began twitching. Her hands clenched and unclenched. She tried to look away as her last option to freedom but it was too late. That's what she thought before her eyes saw something that caught her attention.

"That!" She shouted, pointing at the shooting game stand. "Get me that big dog and we will go!"

Shizuru turned to look at the direction her lover had pointed. She tilted her head, obviously curious about the challenge.

"Ara!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands while her trademark Cheshire grin adorned her face. "I accept that challenge!"

_Uh Oh._

Natsuki blinked, wondering if she had made the right choice when she felt the other woman's hand on hers as she was dragged to the shooting stand.

"Hello, young and beautiful ladies!" The woman openly flirted, eyeing her customers with light lust. "What can I do for you?"

Shizuru ignored the flirt, even if she was getting angry at how the woman was looking at her lover. It also didn't help that Natsuki didn't say anything and was just standing there, her face red like a tomato.

"That…" Shizuru said, pointing at the middle sized stuffed blue dog, "What do I have to do to get it?"

The woman chuckled and ruffled her hair before saying, "That my little lady, takes six shots from your eight tries," She pointed at the targets, moving cardboard-made animals, "but to…"

"The dogs." Shizuru finished, sighing at the idea of shooting animals.

So what if they were fake? It hurt, kind of, since they were dogs. Her lover's favorite animal.

"Shizuru, maybe –"

The younger partner shook her head and took the gunshot toy, "A deal is a deal."

Natsuki sighed, knowing that nothing she said would change her lover's mind. She knew it from that look, from the way the other woman was aiming at the targets. Shizuru was determined to win.

Shizuru took a deep breath, moved her shoulders a bit and aimed carefully. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers leaned closer on the trigger.

_One._

With a quick move, she moved to the next target and shot another of her targets.

_Two. Three and four._

Natsuki gulped her mouth slightly open as she stared in awe at her lover's precise shooting skills.

_Miss._

Shizuru hissed quietly, cursing herself for rushing her fifth shot.

"Careful, kid or you won't get your pretty price." The woman warned playfully, chuckling when another shot was missed.

_Damn it._

"Relax." Natsuki whispered on Shizuru's ear as her body leaned from behind.

Shizuru's muscle tensed, obviously startled when she felt Natsuki's breast against her back. For a moment, she wondered why her lover was leaning so close to her.

"Relax." The veterinarian repeated quietly, her eyes staring at the targets.

"Natsuki..."

Her partner said nothing, one hand slowly moving to help Shizuru support the gunshot while the other held part of the trigger.

"Take a deep breath." Natsuki instructed, not once caring as bystanders began looking at them. "Close your right eye."

Shizuru did as she was told and felt her lover shift slightly.

"Find your target," Was the next order.

Scarlet narrowed upon the third row. The last two targets, barely separated by two other animals.

"Focus and aim." Natsuki remained her lover, moving the gunshot a bit to the right as help. "Shoot only when you know is the right time, okay?"

Shizuru nodded, her eyes analyzing every detail possible. She smirked when she noticed the chance to finish this faster.

_Five! Six!_

Natsuki growled against her lover's ear before backing away, "That was risky, you know."

However, Shizuru pay no mind to it. Instead, she grinned and happily accepted her prize from the smirking woman.

"Love tunnel, yes?" Shizuru didn't wait for an answer and dragged her lover toward the next attraction.

Natsuki remained quiet, eyeing the younger woman suspiciously when she heard a soft humming.

_That's not a good sign._

And she was right. Shizuru hummed only when she was extremely excited about something. She was also smiling that Cheshire grin of hers. That wasn't good at all for Natsuki.

_Please, please tell me is nothing bad!_

"Hush now, love." Shizuru admonished, patting her lover's head before they got in one of those boats from the game, "Just enjoy."

"Right…" Natsuki mumbled back, shifting her shoulders as the boat went into the tunnel. She squirmed when Shizuru wrapped her arms around her. "O-oi!"

"Yes?"

Natsuki's right eye twitched and knew that her lover wouldn't say anything else. She harrumphed, mumbling a quiet retort. Shizuru smirked and leaned forward. Natsuki would never realize that she had just fallen on one of her lover's trap.

"Shi-Shizuru!"

Shizuru smirked, her lips lightly kissing Natsuki's neck.

"What do you think…what are you planning?" the older partner hissed, aroused and angry.

"I am just spending some quality time with my girlfriend." The brunette retorted with ease and a light tone of playfulness, "Is that so wrong?"

"Hell Ye –Ahh!"

She gasped, one hand gripping her pants as the other went to hold Shizuru's skirt. A soft and almost unnoticeable crimson covered Natsuki's neck and ears.

"Ru…" the veterinarian moaned her lover's name, prompting a chuckle from the younger partner.

Shizuru smirked, pleased when she saw Natsuki's eyes taking a darker shade. "Want me to bite your earlobe again? Or would you prefer me to lick it?" She teased against her lover's ear, "Perhaps I should go for your neck then?"

"Ru…" Natsuki moaned again before letting out a quiet whimper when she felt her lips crushed with passion by the other woman.

However, it didn't last long enough. The ride was about to end. Shizuru knew it and stopped, giving an apologetic smile to her lover before rearranging their clothes and hair.

"Sorry." Shizuru mumbled as they got out, ignoring the stares other couples were giving them. "Natsuki?"

"It's my turn." The older woman said and took her partner's hand, dragging her to another of the park's attraction. "If you get scared, puppy can always keep you company."

Shizuru frowned, wondering what that warning meant. She shuddered the moment they arrived to the Funhouse.

"Natsuki…"

"No, it is only fair."

They went in, Shizuru holding the stuffed dog as if her life depended it. Well, it kind of did when you were scared of this kind of games. But, Shizuru wasn't scared. She was terrified.

_My, my. I think this is what people call Karma?

* * *

_

"Ikezu! Ikezu!" Shizuru glared, smacking her lover's arm as the other woman chuckled. "You should not laugh!"

"I can't help it." Natsuki countered and wrapped an arm around her lover's waist before giving a light kiss on the girl's cheek. "I just love your frightened face." Shizuru then pouted. "And that pout too."

"Hmph."

Shizuru crossed her arms, glancing away to avoid being victim of another laugh. She didn't like it when Natsuki teased her. More so because they were ten times worst than her daily teases to the other woman. Noticing that she was being ignored, Natsuki opened her mouth to say something when she noticed an elder couple outside their apartment.

"Hon, are you okay?"

"Of course!" the stubborn women said and winced when the bag of apples fell from her.

Natsuki rushed to help, stopping the elder couple from doing the work.

"Here, let me help." She offered as Shizuru helped her recover the fallen fruits.

The older woman scolded and walked away, "No." she said, mumbling a quiet curse. "I don't need fruit that has been spoiled by freaks like you."

The man shook his head and gave the girls an apologetic smile before going after her wife.

"Huh."

Unlike Natsuki simple and carefree reply, Shizuru narrowed her eyes on the retreating woman. She smirked when she saw her tripping against a rock.

_Serves you right._

"Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

Natsuki sighed having noticed the look her lover was giving to the elder couple. "Ignore them; we got free apples now didn't we?"

"Hmm…"

Natsuki wished she could do more for her lover. She wanted, needed to make Shizuru understand that words didn't matter when she had her. She wished she knew how.

"I love you, you know?" She said, holding her lover's hand and giving it a kiss before going for the lips, "You are worth it, Shizuru. You are worth everything."

When Natsuki moved to the small neighborhood of Fuuka, she never expected problems. Her amnesia, her existence in this world and fitting in were enough. She didn't need those looks when people found about her sexual orientation. She didn't need the gossip, the whispers behind her back as she finally accepted her feelings for Shizuru.

But, everything was worth it. It was, as long as Shizuru stayed by her side and loved her.

"I love you too."

Love is never easy. They knew it from the beginning. That's why they stayed by each other side. It was worth it.

* * *

**Author's note:** There are 2 more one-shots planned dealing with amnesia Shizuru and a confession. However, I won't write them just yet. For the time being, enjoy all this.


End file.
